wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Osnaruta Xenocide
A xenocidal castigation campaign carried out against the Aeldari group known as the Ynnari, upon the Imperial world of Osnaruta. The whole of the Blood Bearers and the Imperial Navy of Battlefleet Bakka pursued the two craftworlds of Aeldari who had ravaged the planet of Osnaruta. Incensed by the total devastation of the planet by the Aeldari, with new vigor the Imperials would make the Aeldari pay dearly. Focusing their fleets to consecrate on one of the craftworlds in a two-prong attack, the Aeldari lose one of their ancient vessels to the Imperials. History If pre-war transmissions are to be believed, the Eldar invasion of the industrial complex of Osnaruta was a territorial dispute of epic magnitude. Despite the fact that the Imperial population of Osnaruta had settled the planet some ten hundred years ago, a Aeldari representative gave but a single day for the Imperial inhabitants to leave the planet or face the consequences. The Aeldari's ultimatum was held in great scorn by Planetary Governor. Not only was evacuation logistically impossible due to the billions of Imperial citizens living in the labyrinthine hives of Osnaruta, but the Eldar craft in orbit seemed no more numerous than that of a diplomatic delegation. The Osnaruta Lines, the nickname of the industrial continent of its bastion networks. These defences, alongside the natural barriers of the Mountains and the Sea, protected Osnarutas' vital industrial sector from invasion. The Osnaruta Lines were manned by not only the Governor's own forces but also Ashimar Nova Guard and even Morana Black Guard regiments. As a result. the Governor's reply to the Ynnari was insultingly short and to the point. Unwittingly, the Governor had signed the death warrant for an entire planet's population. The Eldar invasion was swift and merciless. The forces of not one but two craftworlds converged upon every industrial complex, isolating and destroying each hive's military might with incredible tactical acuity. The jetbikes and grav-tanks made planetfall far out to sea and all but bypassed the Osnaruta Lines as they darted inland. Column after column of Imperial tanks and troopers rolled out from their strongholds to cut off the Eldar advance, only to find that the Eldar forces had already redeployed to threaten another hive. When the confusion and anarchy sown by the Ynnari was at its height, strike forces of brightly-armoured Aspect Warriors stepped through crackling portals from the labyrinthine Eldar webway to assault the nearby hives. The Eldar fell upon each hive's garrison with a terrible fury. Millions of humans were slaughtered and the industrial complexes set aflame. Across the planet, the unimaginably vast armies of the lmperium stirred. mobilised. and brought their wrath to bear on the invaders. All they found were countless piles of white ash amongst the burnt-out shells of Osnaruta's hives and power plants. With the industrial lifeblood of the planet cut off, the world of Osnaruta was doomed to a slow and painful death. The whole of the Blood Bearers fleet along with the Imperial Navy of Battlefleet Bakka pursued the two craftworlds of Aeldari. Incensed by the total devastation of the planet by the Aeldari, with new vigor the Imperials would make the Aeldari pay dearly. Focusing their fleets to consecrate on one of the craftworlds in a two-prong attack, the Aeldari lose one of their ancient vessels to the Imperials. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines